Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{2} $
$ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{11}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 11}{5 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{99}{10}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{9}{10}$